


I will

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Reunion in Hell, Slighty fluff, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has finaly reached his goal and avenged his family, but then why is he not feeling triumphant at all? His brother on the other hand finaly gains peace even if ironically it is Hell giving him solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sister fic for another of my Naruto fics and had been inspired back then by chapter 384 so you can guess just how old this sotry in truth is for it was written on the same day the chapter come out.

Itachi was watching his younger brother's improvement in his genjutsu as he felt suddenly a flash of pain, an icy blade went through his heart from behind… 

“I said “this is the end” you…” he didn’t listen to the end of the sentence.

_Our love is gone there's no sense in holding on_  
cos your pity now would be to much to bear  
So I'm gonna be strong and pretend I don'tcare 

_I'm gonna be strong and stand as tall as I am  
Yes I'm gonna be strong and let you run along  
and take it like a man_

“Tell me why…” come Sasuke’s question as he stepped in front of his dying brother.

“W…why I ki…killed them and…and let you live…” Itachi forced it out, his lungs were already filling with blood, the same blood which was dripping now from his wound and mouth. 

“Yes, I demand an answer…” Sasuke said, but there was a strange bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Come…he…here…” Itachi suddenly said.

_When you say it's the end I'll just hand you a line_  
I'll smile and say don't you worry I'm fine  
and you'll never know  
darling after you kiss me goodbye  
How I'll break down and cry... 

As Sasuke stepped in front of him Itachi weakly raised his arm and poked Sasuke’s forehead with two of his fingers, just like back in their youth.

“I…It wa…was worth…pro…protecting you…” he whispered as his eyes closed, for the sleep of eternity. 

“ITACHI!” Sasuke suddenly screamed and felt hot tears sliding down his checks, mixing with his brother’s blood. “Niichan…” he whispered as he lay down and rested his arms and head in Itachi’s lap, crying just like he used to do as a child…

_When you say it's the end I'll just hand you a line_  
I'll smile and say don't you worry I'm fine  
and you'll never know  
darling after you kiss me goodbye  
How I'll break down and cry... 

Itachi felt his body getting cold, but then a little weight rested on his legs. He would have smiled if he’s body wouldn’t have gone fully numb and heavy like steel…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Then every noise stopped existing around him and suddenly he stood there, surrounded by eternal darkness.

“So, this is death…” he said with a little smile, here he could let his emotions show. 

“Well, only partly…” said suddenly someone from behind him. 

He knew that voice…

Turning around crimson eyes met with soft blue, there behind him stood a certain blonde smiling, clothes the same as always, but his golden hair was let down like he used to wear it before he was forced to become part of Akatsuki. 

“Deidara…” he whispered the other’s name who stepped closer to him. 

“I come to bring you to the others, Sasori no Danna and Kakuzu are already about to strangle Hidan. They are already waiting for you and by the way your father is really a jerk so we “talked” a bit with him about what he did to you un.” Deidara said smiling and Itachi could only stare at him confused. 

“My father is in Hell?” 

“Yep, I think except the ones who were married into your family and probably two others and a few children are most of your family down there, man you were really all cursed un.” The blond said, standing only inches away from Itachi. 

“I see…” he said, but suddenly blushed as Deidara snuggled up to him. “De…Deidara…” 

“I’m happy that you are here…” the blonde whispered blushing as he buried his head deeper into Itachi’s chest. Then he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist and he looked up. 

“I think I’m also happy, I…I’m sorry that I have so often upset you…” the Uchiha whispered as he leaned his head down, locking his lips with that of Deidara’s. 

The blonde tensed as their lips met, but he soon relaxed and returned the kiss. He was happy that Itachi was finally there with them and now there was nothing which could pull any of them apart and most of all not them! Deidara found it in a way ironic that the first person he was thinking of by his re-birth, yes the day on which he become part of Akatsuki was the day on which he was reborn, and his last thought in death and now…

…now was he there by him and would never leave again… 

A shocked gasp and three coughings made them break the kiss and while still holding each other turning to their side, while two f their audience were shaking their heads in mock sorrow. Both blushed as they noticed Sasori and Kakuzu looking at them annoyed with their hands on their hips while Hidan was grinning at them smugly. 

“Wow, who would have thought that we need to die first to see our Blondie and Diva getting together.” Hidan said grinning. 

Itachi sent his best glare at the zealot, still refusing to let Deidara go as he suddenly noticed a fourth person beside Sasori. A grin appeared suddenly on his lips. 

“Hello father, seems like you have already met four members of my new family.” He said and the poor tied up Fugaku was starting to try and get out of the grip of Sasori’s tail. 

“That one is a 'yes'…” answered Hidan as he looked again grinning at the duo. “So guys, should we let you two cute little lovebirds alone?” he asked in a mocking tone. 

“Hidan…” 

“Leave him Itachi; he is only pissed of because he found out that his beloved and praised God is actually a Goddess.” Kakuzu said and Itachi couldn't suppress an amused little laugh. 

“KAKUZU!!” Hidan screamed at his partner, blushing. 

“Yes and beside that are those two here together.” Sasori said and Itachi stared shocked at Hidan who couldn’t get any more redder and a blushing Kakuzu. 

“Looks like as if even in death we are all a catastrophe…” Itachi said and kissed Deidara’s forehead. “We can go now and wait for the others…”

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile back in the castle was a young man still lying by the throne, head resting in the now cold lap of his brother’s corpse. His tears stopped now, but guilt and a question were plaguing him…

 _“I…It wa…was worth…pro…protecting you…”_ he heard Itachi’s last words echoing through his head, what did his brother mean? From what did he protect him, and that poking on the forehead…it was like back then, in their childhood. He touched his forehead carefully. 

Suddenly there were four steps nearing him and he looked up, arms still resting in Itachi’s lap. 

“Sasuke-kun!” yelled Karin worried. 

“Hey, dude looks like as if you made it…” Suigetsu said grinning at his friend even if the whole laying halfway on a corpse was slightly freaky in his option. 

“Itachi-san…” Kisame whispered and everyone could have sworn they heard sadness in it. 

“Yes, I did…” Sasuke whispered as he stood up, looking at the corpse of his brother. 

“You should go now Sasuke…” Kisame said suddenly as he walked up to the two brothers and took Itachi’s cold, limp body in his arms. 

“What?” the Uchiha asked. 

“Your friends are fighting with Tobi and Leader-sama, Zetsu is also on the way there with Konan. You tried to break bonds with the ones who cared about you because you wanted to kill your brother and for this you needed to get strong. Itachi-san is now by the other members of our little family.” At that he looked over at the confused group. 

“What…” 

“Akatsuki is not only an organization of S-ranked criminals, we are also a family to each other, then most of us could only find there something what you could call understanding and caring.” at that Sasuke sunk his head. “As said before, you have now avenged your clan and even after betraying everyone who cared for you they never abandoned the bond between you. They need you now, not because they are going to face, Zetsu, Konan and Pein, but because of Tobi…” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, he had met this Tobi guy back then as he fought Deidara, that guy was a joke!

“I don’t know, but something is not right about him, I have the feeling that your friends are in trouble.” Kisame said darkly, his partner’s corpse still in his arms. 

“Karin, can you feel them?” Sasuke asked the kounichi. 

“Yes I can feel them, everyone I felt before is there, but there is an unknown chakra…it… it is so dark and cold and…oh kami, but that can’t be…” at that everyone looked at the redhead. 

“Karin what is it?” Sasuke asked the trembling girl who was now held by an uncomfortable looking Suigetsu. 

“The…the unknown chakra…it feels similar to yours and your brother’s…” she said. 

“What!” Sasuke suddenly stood up and begun to run to the place the others were fighting. What was happening here? 

“Sasuke!” Karin yelled and the others followed him. Only Kisame staid and walked slowly out, looking up at the dark sky as heavy raindrops begun to hit the ground. 

“It is now over Itachi-san, rest in peace and please wait for me together with the others…” he said to the sky as he looked down at the corpse on which’s face he could finally see peace. “I will certainly wait for the day we will met again my friend…”

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

In the other world were two figures sitting on a cliff, snuggled together closely.

“I will also wait for that day Kisame…” the dark haired figure said with a small smile.

Owari


End file.
